


Fanart

by Linane



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Fanart, M/M, Portraits, black & white - Freeform, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/pseuds/Linane
Summary: A collection of fanart drawn by me between January 2014 and the present day :)





	1. Courage of the Lost Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is a backup collection for my artwork, originally posted on Tumblr - just in case anything gets taken down. It will also give you an opportunity to comment if you wish, something that Tumblr wasn't making particularly easy or obvious. 
> 
> Please consider subscribing to me as an author, or this work specifically, if you want to receive notifications whenever new stuff goes up :) Thank you!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as: [Linane-art](www.linane-art.tumblr.com). Alternatively, if you love this pairing and want to be a part of the FiKi fandom, please also consider checking out the [GatheringFiKi](www.gatheringfiki.tumblr.com) tumblr.

 


	2. Little Lion Man

 

 

 


	3. Fili in a Hood (Original)




	4. To Enchant




	5. Heirs of Durin Fili




	6. You Make Me Happy




	7. Fires of Erebor




	8. The Vial (aka Your Heart Pounding)




	9. Marks of Belonging




	10. Gúðleifir




	11. Your Heart Pounding




	12. Were We Worth Your Gold?




	13. Cupcake Kili




	14. Lyrics In His Fingertips




	15. Hobbitcon 2015 Fili




	16. "With me."




	17. A King Without A Crown




	18. As Long As It's Me




	19. Miles Between Us




	20. Bite Me! (aka Discord Kili)




	21. No Blood, Just Smiles




	22. Superpower Durins




	23. Courage, Little Heart




	24. Sex and Violin




	25. Playlass Kili Cover




	26. Playlass Kili Cover (without captions)




	27. Playlass Kili - Page 3




	28. Playlass Kili - Page 4




	29. Playlass Durins - Page 7




	30. Christmas Exchange with Vickysnestart (colouring only)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artwork isn't actually mine, it's Vicky's - I just coloured it, but I'm backing it up, as this is exactly the sort of post that is likely to be deleted.


	31. Christmas Exchange with Vickysnestart (sketch only)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colouring by Vickysnestart.


	32. Motivational Fili




	33. These Binary Souls




	34. Trust Me In This




	35. Love and Laughter




	36. Always Such Kind Eyes, My Brother




	37. Of Concubines and Kings




	38. Of Concubines and Kings (Stripped Bare)




	39. Fili Sketch 1




	40. Fili Sketch 2




	41. Kili Sketch 1




	42. Fili Sketch 3




	43. Pillow Fight!




	44. Fili Sketch 4




	45. Easter Lune Fili




	46. Ravenking




	47. Kili Sketch 2




	48. Between the Boards




	49. FiKi Sketch 1




	50. Kiss Me.




	51. Kili Sketch 3




	52. Fili Inspired by Calicoscats




	53. Read To Me (aka Between the Boards 2)




	54. Fili in a Hood (Redoux)




	55. "It's No Good" Jim




	56. Fairy Fili




	57. "The Wrong Way" Fili




	58. Brooding (Sketch)




	59. "For Those Below" Kili




End file.
